plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantern Cherry
:Not to be confused with Grass Lantern from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Ground Cherry (灯笼草; pinyin: dēnglóng cǎo) is the sixth plant obtained in the Sky City in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is the flying equivalent of Plantern, but unlike Plantern, its light will become weaker in time, then it'll disappear, and it can't be eaten or destroyed. However, this plant does not affect the fog in Dark Ages. Almanac entry Sun cost: 25 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast (Sluggish in game) 灯笼草能发现隐形状态下的僵尸 特点：持续一段时间且不能被攻击 植物特征：红色植物、飞行植物 灯笼草很快就与火炬树桩和火龙草成了形影不离的好朋友，他们自称为“火焰三剑客”。不过夏威夷风情酒廊似乎不太敢招待他们三个，老板可不愿意再看见烧焦的酒桌。 In English: Ground Cherry makes invisible zombies in visible state. Special: It shines for some time and can't be attacked. Plant feature: red plant, flying plant Ground Cherry, Torchwood, and Snapdragon became inseparable friends, and called themselves "The three flame musketeers". But the Tiki Lounge is scared of serving them, because its owner does not want to see burnt tables again. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Ground Cherry shows all invisible zombies on screen. Costumed It makes all sun-producing plants on screen activate their Plant Food ability. Strategies It can make all zombies hidden by the Arbiter-X's force field visible and targetable by plants and also cannot be destroyed. However, the Arbiter-X does not hide itself and there are no Area-of-effect aerial plants so there is usually no slots for this plant and the player is better off destroying Arbiter-Xs with raw power. It can also been used in Dark Ages. It makes Rogue Zombie visible, when he drinks his potion. However, don't use it for lighting the fog. Because for some reason this feature wasn't added to this plant. The only thing that redeems this plant is it does activate other sun-producing plants' abilities using its costumed Plant Food ability, but there will be a scarce amount of Plant Food in Sky City levels, and the player may need a Power Lily, which decreases the number of usable slots. Gallery Groundcherry in Trailer.png|Ground Cherry in the Sky City trailer groundcherryHD.png|HD Ground Cherry HDGroundCherry.PNG|HD Ground Cherry HDGroundCherryShining.png|HD Ground Cherry using its ability ATLASES_PLANTGROUNDCHERRY_1536_00_PTX.png|Ground Cherry's sprites Groundcherry Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece NEWGroundCherryPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Groundcherry Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry GroundCherryPlantFood.png|Plant Food GroundCherryDisappearing.png|Disappearing GroundCherryDance.png|Dancing Ground Cherry in Puzzle Almanac.png|Upgrade menu Old Groundcherry Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Groundcherry Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Trivia *Ground Cherry and Plantern are the only plants to be based on lanterns. *For some reason, on its Puzzle Pieces, it appears yellow instead of red like it appears everywhere else. *Its Almanac entry references Torchwood and Snapdragon. **Its Almanac entry is similar to Torchwood's too. *The Chinese name of 'Ground Cherry', that is “灯笼草”, should be a pun. As “灯笼” means 'Lantern' and “草” means 'Grass'. (Also, "灯笼草" is another name of Plantern in Chinese) **Coincidentialy, Ground Cherry's name is the same for another plant found in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *It is one of the three plants that have an ability to make other plants use their Plant Food effect, the others being Tile Turnip and Puff-shroom. **Its the only Chinese plant with this trait. *It is the second plant to be based off a cherry, the first being Cherry Bomb. *When planting it in the Last Stand, it will stay without disappearing. **This will only work, when the player waits, as the time of Ground Cherry's shining passes. *Strangely, Ground Cherry's original Chinese name is exactly the same as Grass Lantern's, another Chinese exclusive plant. See also *Plantern Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants obtained with stars Category:Sky City Category:Sky City obtained plants